The present invention relates to a franking machine, on whose franking head at least one further printing means is provided, in addition to a set of franked value or stamp type wheels.
As is known, a franking machine, apart from the franked value impression, makes further impressions, e.g. the type of dispatch, the place of posting, the sender and advertising information on the item to be franked. The use of a selection printing roller in the franking head of the franking machine makes it possible to effect an easy change between different impressions, without manual manipulations being required on the machine. However, this change is limited to predetermined, areally restricted impressions. DE-C-29 32 426 gives an example of the drive of such a selection printing roller. However, for changing advertising impressions, which are typically only required for a limited time, such as e.g. for a trade fair or for referring to other events, it is necessary to manually replace the printing plate fixed to the franking head. It is hardly possible to carry out this work without the hands being made dirty by the printing ink.